12-13-14
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: Special Kyungsoo B'Day, KaiSoo Day & Kai B'Day KaiSoo FF


Tittle: 12-13-14

Author: Nichiee

Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: romance aja lah._.

Rate: tenang ini syudah di uji di ITB dan IPB kok /lah maksut lo -_-

Length: Drabble mungkin.. entahlah /plakk

A/N: tjieee yang ultah /tepuk butt Kyungsoo xD kkk ini FF special buat ngerayain ultah Kyungsoo sekaligus ultah Kai sekaligus anniversary mereka /tjieeee yang anniv :3 maap ya Nichiee jadiin satu abis biar enak gituloh /alibi xD hope you like it guys, don't forget to RCL^^

FF ini juga udah pernah di post di FP EXO nih linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-12-13-14-kaisoo-nichiee/679451255410820

WARNING: IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ARASSEO! Jangan **PALGIAT** loh :v

HAPPY READING^^

Oh iya kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ /plakk xD

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kekasihmu sudah datang cepatlah turun!"

"ne eomma!"

Kyungsoo segera menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu, disana sudah ada se— bukan tapi dua orang yang Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah Kai —kekasihnya— juga appa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" Kai berdiri sembari tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Sedikit terpana dengan penampilan kekasihnya yang terlihat eum manis, bukan bukan tapi sangat manis. Dengan balutan sweater berwarna merah serta celana jeans berwana biru tua, terlihat sangat manis di mata Kai.

"appa, aku pergi dulu ne" appa Kyungsoo mengangguk, "jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik Kai-ah" titah appa Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"itu sudah pasti appa, tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuh kekasih manisku" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Kai, bahkan didepan appanya Kai masih saja bisa menggombal seperti itu. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kai.

"baiklah, hati-hati dijalan kalian berdua. Dan jangan pulang larut malam, arraseo ?"

"siap eomma" Kai dan Kyungsoo menjawab serempak, setelah acara berpamitan itu selesai kedua sejoli ini bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat yang entahlah Kai tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kai kita mau kemana ?"

"itu rahasia sayang, kau akan tau nanti"

"ish sejak kapan kau main rahasia-rahasiaan eoh ?" Kyungsoo hanya merengut kesal di belakang jok sepeda Kai.

"eratkan saja pelukanmu, aku kedinginan" suruh Kai pada Kyungsoo, "arra arra" dan Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Kai. Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kai. Kai sedikit melirik ke bawah, tersenyum tipis lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Kai suka ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti ini, tubuhnya terasa hangat jika Kyungsoo yang memeluknya.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor sport milik Kai dengan pandangan heran, bukankah ini di Namsan Tower ? Ada apa Kai membawanya kesini ?

"Kai, kenapa kita.. kesini ?"

"hanya ingin menujukkan sesuatu padamu, kajja" Kai menautkan jarinya pada jari jemari milik Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali merengut karna lagi-lagi jawaban Kai tidak sesuai dengan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

.

.  
"whooaaaa indah sekali" Kyungsoo berseru senang ketika dirinya dihadapkan dengan pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari di Namsan Tower ini. Kai sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya hanya berdua.

"apa kau tak pernah kesini saat malam ?"

"tidak pernah, aku selalu kesini saat siang atau sore, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini saat malam hari"

"berarti aku orang pertama yang mengajakmu kesini saat malam hari" Kyungsoo terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah memerah jika digoda oleh Kai, bahkan Kai hanya mengatakan itu tapi kenapa rona merah ini langsung keluar begitu saja, memalukan.

"hei, jangan kau sembunyikan rona merahmu itu baby. Aku suka melihatnya, kau terlihat sangat manis" Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo juga menatap Kai.

"kkk aku suka melihat wajah merahmu itu sayang" dicubitnya pelan pucuk hidung Kyungsoo, Kai memang sangat menyukai rona merah yang ada di kedua pipi Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Ekspresi polosnya yang sangat lucu dengan mata besarnya itu membuat Kai gemas dengan kekasih tercintanya ini.

"aish, kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan sayaang"

"aduuh Kai sakiit" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan ketika dengan seenak jidatnya Kai mencubit kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo, "lihat bahkan hanya dengan melihat pipimu saja aku sudah gemas" Kai kembali mecubit pipi Kyungsoo tapi kali ini lebih pelan.

"hentikan Kai.. kau membuat pipiku bengkak ?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan aksi pencubitan pipi yang Kai lakukan padanya.

CUP

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu baby, kau membuatku ingin segera memakanmu"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, wajahnya kini telah memerah sempurna. Kai selalu saja bisa memunculkan (?) rona merah itu hanya dengan sekali tindakan yang ia perbuat.

"baby"

"eum ?"

Kini Kai telah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, kedua lengan Kai melingkar sempurna di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Kai yang ada diperutnya.

"happy birthday baby"

"gomawo Kai" Kyungsoo memperat genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Kai.

"kau tidak mengucapkannya untukku ?"

"tapi ulang tahunmu masih 2 hari lagi"

"aku ingin merayakannya bersamaan denganmu baby" Kai menjilat leher Kyungsoo. Sedikit menggoda kekasihnya tidak apa-apa bukan ?

"eungghh~.. t-tapi—" kali ini Kai menjilati telinga Kyungsoo, walau pelan tapi lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kai, dan Kai suka mendengarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit meremas tangan Kai.

"b-baiklah tapi aaah hentikan K-Kai" Kai hanya terkikik kecil dibelakang Kyungsoo, menggoda kekasih manisnya memang sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri untuk Kai.

"sekalian merayakan anniversary kita yang ke-4 tahun ? Bagaimana ?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, "jadi hari ini kita akan merayakan semuanya sekaligus ?" Kai mengangguk mantap sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"baiklah.. lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?" Kyungsoo meghadap ke depan, kembali menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul.

"menyewa hotel ?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kai.

"untuk apa ?"

"malam pertama.. mungkin" diam-diam smirk evil milik Kai yang dipelajarinya dari Kyuhyun, sunbaenya di sekolah dilakukannya sekarang, tentu saja Kyungsoo tak tau akan hal itu.

BUGH

"awww" pelukan mesra itu reflek terlepas begitu saja saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyikut (?) perut Kai.

"sakit baby" Kai mengusap perutnya sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitannya, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli justru Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Kai.

"ya! ya! Kau mau kemana Soo-ah ?" Kai berjalan sedikit cepat agar dia bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"jika kau ingin ke hotel pergilah sendiri"

"kau tidak mau ?" ide jahil kembali terlintas di otak Kai, aah Kai benar-benar dalam mood untuk menggoda Soo-baby nya.

"tidak"

"benar tidak mau ?" nada bicara Kai kini terlihat lebih santai.

"pergi sana sendiri, bermalamlah dengan bantal guling di hotel itu"

"baiklah, mungkin mengajak seorang yeoja untuk pergi bersama bukan masalah"

TAP

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama membuat Kai hampir saja tertawa karna dia telah berhasil menggoda kekasihnya. Tapi raut bahagia Kai berubah sedih bercampur menyesal ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan, "pergilah dengan yeoja manapun yang kau suka, aku pulang"

"baby.. aku hanya bercanda" Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo menghadap Kai. Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk, bahunya sedikit bergetar dan Kai bersumpah baru saja dia mendengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"hei baby aku tadi bercanda sungguh, maafkan aku" Kai membingkai wajah mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Menengadahkan kepala Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mau menatapnya. Hati Kai terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum ketika melihat kedua mata besar milik Kyungsoo telah basah karna air mata.

"baby, mianhae aku hanya bercanda. Uljima, mianhae baby jeongmal mianhae"

"dasar hitam idiot, kau! Ish, kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo memukuli dada Kai dengan keras, Kai hanya diam menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Walau rasanya sakit tapi bukankah dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu ?

"mianhae baby, mian" Kai menagkap (?) kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "mianhae, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi eum ? Maafkan aku"

"babo, idiot, hitam, jelek, menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan" umpatan-umpatan itu terus keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia kesal bukan tapi sangat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi. Hei siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendengar kekasihmu sendiri berkata akan bermalam dengan orang lain di hotel. Kau sendiri akan menangis bukan jika mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut kekasihmu.

"iya aku memang menyebalkan, aku jelek, aku idiot, aku juga hitam da lagi aku ini babo. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Soo, sungguh" Kai mempererat pelukannya ada Kyungsoo.

"aku membencimu Kai!" Kyungsoo memukul punggung Kai, "aku sangat mencintaimu baby" suara isak tangis Kyungsoo sudah tak terdengar lagi, dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"saranghae Soo, jeongmal saranghae"

"nado saranghae Kai idiot kkk" Kai tersenyum lega, walau ada kata idiot di belakangnya tapi setidaknya hal itu membuat Kyungsoo senang. Kai menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"jangan menangis lagi sayang, maafkan aku ne ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Kai.

"Kai.. kau bilang kau ingin merayakan semuanya sekaligus bukan ?" Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan kepala Kai, Kai mengangguk.

"happy birthday sayang.. happy anniversary, semoga kita akan terus bersama dan kuharap kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi"

"happy birthday and happy anniversary too baby.. aku juga berharap begitu, tapi untuk yang terakhir maaf aku tak bisa menghilangkannya karna itu sudah menjadi hobi untukku" Kai tertawa pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah merengut itu.

"aku menggodamu karna aku mencintaimu baby"

"tapi yang tadi itu keterlaluan" Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal sembari memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf.. kau masih belum memaafkanku ?" Kai kembali menarik dagu Kyungsoo menghadap drinya.

"aku sudah memaafkannya tapi.. jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"never"

Kedua manik mata mereka saling beradu, dan kini kedua tangan Kyungso telah melingkar sempurna di leher Kai sedangkan kedua tangan Kai sudah berada di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kai mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, Kyungsoo yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini telah mengatupkan kedua matanya.

CHU

Dan kedua bibir itu sukses menyatu, Kai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat atas apa yang Kai lakukan padanya. Kai menjilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"AKH!"

Jeritan tertahan itu terdengar saat Kai dengan sengaja menggigit gemas bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagia Kai untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gia hangat kekasihnya itu. Kai mengabsen gigi-gigi Kyungsoo, menyedot dengan kuat lidah Kyungsoo. Kai memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung didalam sana. Saliva yang entah milik siapa sedikit mengalir dari sela bibir Kyungsoo.

"eungghh~" Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat merasakan sedotan kuat pada lidahnya, Kyungsoo menekan kepala Kai memberi isyarat pada Kai agar dia memperdalam ciumannya. Terkadang tangan Kyungsoo menjambak atau meremas rambut Kai.

"K-Kai eummh s-sesaakhh" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan kanan Kai pertanda dia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang juga dan dengan berat hati Kai melepaskan pagutan itu. Kyungsoo sibuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Kai membersihkan saliva yang ada disekitar bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu benar-benar usai.

"love you Soo-ah"

"love you too Kai-ah"

Kai merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah cincin dengan ukiran nama 'Kim Jongin' dan memsangkannya di jari manis Kyungsoo. Siapa Kim Jongin ? Itu adalah nama asli Kai, sedangkan 'Kai' hanyalah sebuah nama panggilan.

"hadiah dariku baby, untukmu"

"thank you dear"

"anything for you"

"sini aku pasangkan yang satunya" Kyungsoo merebut cincin dengan ukiran nama 'Do Kyungsoo' lalu memsangkannya di jari manis Kai.

Kedua cincin itu telah terpasang di jari mereka masing-masing. Bukan cincin tunangan ataupun cincin pernikahan atau apapun hanya cincin biasa yang melambangkan betapa kuat dan tulusnya cinta mereka. Lagipula mereka masih kelas 3 SMA, mereka tak ingin bertunangan dulu. Mungkin nanti saat mereka kuliah, sudahlah hal itu biar mereka yang tentukan.

END

Pertama-tama.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO panjang umur ya, sehat selalu, sukses terus bareng EXO, dan yang paling penting langgeng ya sama Kai xD #HappyKyungsooDay #HappyDyoDay EXOFans/Stan semua menyayangimu :*  
Nah sekarang kalian semuaaa /plakk jangan lupa RCL yaa..

walo FF Nichiee aneh seenggaknya abis baca tinggalin jejak lah ya.. biar Nichiee seneng

gomawoo~~


End file.
